The Detective Conan Light bulb Challenge
by silentstarlight
Summary: So...how many Conan's would you need to change a light bulb. Completely pointless


A/N: This idea was taken from ear-tweak .com. Just basically took the InuYasha light bulb challenge and gave it a Detective Conan twist.

* * *

How many Shinichis would there need to be to change a light bulb? 

Well, let's see.

You would only need one, because he keeps insisting that there is only one light bulb.

--------

How many Rans would you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

I think you would only need one, as she's waiting for it to turn on.

-------

How many Sonokos would you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

For Sonoko, I don't think it's a matter of how many of her there are. It's a matter of how many light bulbs are out there, the watts, shape, and the matter whether they'll turn on or not.

--------

How many Heijis would you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

First he's not quite sure what the light bulb it is, and almost takes it for granted. Then the light bulb gets stolen by some boy, and he chases after him with a katana. After getting the light bulb back, he stubbornly yells at it, though that won't do anything. And finally after an argument with himself, he realizes what the light bulb is and knows it's been on the whole time.

----------

How many Conans would you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

First you need one to keep Ran busy. Another one to talk to Ran on the telephone with the bow tie, another one to yell at Heiji, one to stalk Kogoro to get cases solved, another to get Haibara to create a light bulb, and another one to act as an bored grade-schooler.

----------

How many International Thief 1412, aka KID the Phantom thieves would you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

Nakamori-kibu insists that he would catch KID, so in that case, one. Hakuba insists that KID is Kuroba Kaito, so that would also be one. Nakamori Aoko wishes there was no KID. But the problem lies with the light bulb. The watts are all wrong. None of them are compatible with moonlight. He can't find the right one!

----------

How many Detective Boys would you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

First you'd need one to grab a chair, then you need one to formulate a plan on how to change the light bulb, another to contradict the plan and point out all the flaws, one to stand on the chair, and another one to stand on the one on the chair to replace the existing light bulb.

----------

How many Doctor Agasas would you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

The correct answer is only one, but all the light bulbs keep exploding on him. And when a light bulb does work, Conan takes it or Haibara helped him out.

----------

How many Kazuhas do you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

If there were more then one Kazuha, the light bulb would get a huge headache, but the light bulb keeps wandering off and turns off at random times. The omamori she put on the light bulb seems to keep it from burning out, but it still turns off at random times.

----------

How many Gins do you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

I think it would be more effective if he just glared at it instead though, then the light bulb is scared so it turns on, but then he normally ends up killing it because the light bulb refuses to work. So in the end he has to go find another one.

----------

How many Aoyama Goshos would you need to change a light bulb?

Well, let's see.

I guess it would depend on when the light bulb went off and when he wanted to change it. The thing would be who would change the light bulb. First all the characters go scrambling to try to change the light bulb, then Shinichi ends up accidentally swallowing it, and then Aoyama goes and writes 500+ chapters on how the light bulb is recovered, and, yeah.

* * *

A/N: …very strange…and kind of pointless. I need a new life. 

So, anyone else willing to try this? Cause there are a whole bunch of characters that I didn't use.


End file.
